All That Glitters Is Dead
by AnthroBug84
Summary: Mulder and Scully travel to Forks, WA to investigate some mysterious deaths. All Human. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor The X-Files. I'm just using the characters for my depraved imagination.**

* * *

**All That Glitters Is Dead**

Music vibrates within the dark room. Sweaty bodies gyrate under dim strobe lights. At the bar, two young people are laughing drunkenly.

"I can't believe you said that!" The blond woman smiles brightly and slaps the large man she is sitting next to on his arm.

"You should have seen their faces." The man makes a dumbfounded face. The woman throws her head back in laughter. After several minute of laughter, the woman excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

A red-haired woman stands quietly in the corner, watching the woman leave the man. As soon as he is alone, she walks over toward the bar.

"Whiskey, please," she asks the bartender. At her voice, the man turns toward the red-haired woman.

"Whiskey? That's my kinda drink." He quickly appraises her and then offers to buy her drink.

She smiles seductively at him and replies, "Thank you."

He holds out his hand. "The name's Emmett."

She gently places her hand in his and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you." When the drinks arrive and Emmett turns to pay for them, the red-haired woman quickly looks toward the bathrooms and subtly nods her head before turning back to accept her drink. A blonde man observes this movement before turning to go outside.

When the blond woman leaves the bathroom, she sees Emmett with another woman. She smirks and whispers, "Lucky bastard_._" She then decides to go outside for a smoke.

While out there, a handsome, blonde man offers his lighter.

* * *

A man sits hunched behind a large wooden desk, looking over documents spread haphazardly upon the surface. His tie is untied, but still rests around his neck; while his wrinkled shirt has the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Every few minutes, he runs his long fingers through his disheveled brown hair.

"What I wouldn't do for a little adventure right now!" He sighs and bangs his head down onto the desk.

"Well…it looks like you're in luck."

The man looks up to see a severe-looking, red-headed woman standing at the door to his office. Her crisp business suit is in sharp contrast to the amused smirk twisting her face.

The man laughs and leans back into his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "And what would you know about fun, Scully?" he asks with his head cocked to one side and an eyebrow raised.

She laughs as if he had made a terrible joke, and then walks toward his desk, dropping a manila folder onto it. He picks it up while watching his partner sit down in the chair across from him.

"What is this?"

"It just came in; a series of unexplained deaths in Washington."

"Really? Well, let's take a look." He opens the folder and examines the papers inside. "Four males and three females found dead within the last month. Three of the male victims and two of the female victims are local residents. No discernible connection between the deaths, except each victim was found naked and alone." The man looks up questioningly at the woman.

"The only conclusion the local PD has made is that they are clearly sex-related. Figured this would be right up your alley, Mulder." Scully winks playfully at her partner.

* * *

"My name is Charles Swan. Welcome to Washington State, Agents…?" A mustached man, who wears a badge labeled 'Chief of Police', greets the two FBI agents after they arrive at the local precinct.

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully. Thank you for your hospitality." Mulder holds out his hand in greeting.

"Right," Mr. Swan answers unsurely as he takes the other man's hand. "Well…we really appreciate all the help you guys can give us. The first victim, a Mr. Mike Newton, was found dead at his home. His mother had called in after he failed to show up for dinner." He continues to describe the cases as he leads the agents toward his office. Once they are inside, he offers them both a drink.

"None for me, thank you," Agent Scully states.

Agent Mulder shakes his head and asks, "The file stated that there was no connection between the victims."

"Yes. Some of the locals had known each other; Mr. Newton and the second victim, Miss Stanley, had gone to school together. But others were just passing through—no connection to anyone in Forks. Mr. McCarty and Ms. Hale, the two most recent victims, had been in Seattle for a business conference. Their car had broken down just outside of town, so they were staying in the motel till it was fixed. The only link between all the victims is that they were all found naked. We're a small town, so we don't have a coroner. But their deaths all appear to be sex-related."

Scully inquires skeptically, "What about asking for a coroner from one of the larger, surrounding cities? Surely they could have helped."

"Well…" Mr. Swan answers sheepishly. "Like I said, we're a small town, like to keep to ourselves. The Mayor worried that if we went to a big city coroner for help, we'd get too much bad publicity. But our local veterinarian has taken a look at a couple of the bodies. He found evidence of asphyxiation via drowning, but couldn't explain how. None of the victims were found near water. Which is why we're so relieved to see you guys here. We really need help solving this case." The Chief looks at the two agents in hopeful expectation.

Mulder looks to his partner in amusement before turning back to Mr. Swan. "Lucky for you, Scully here has a medical background."

* * *

"Victim's Name is Emmett McCarty. Age: 26. Weight: 99 kilograms. Height: 1.9 meters."

"Geez! And I thought I was a tall guy."

"What are you doing here, Mulder?" Scully switches her recorder off and turns to her partner.

"How are the autopsies going?"

"I just started on the most recent male victim, Mr. McCarty. My analyses show that the initial diagnosis was correct. Excluding Angela Weber, who I couldn't autopsy because she was cremated, all the victims died from asphyxiation via drowning." Scully hands her report to Mulder to review, who scans her notes with interest.

"I see you also found evidence of semen in the urethra of the male victims, meaning that they had recently ejaculated. This confirms the suspicion that this is a sex-related crime. But what could be the cause?" Mulder inquires.

Scully shakes her head uncertainly and answers, "I haven't figured that out yet. I found no evidence of liquid in any of the victims' lungs. It appears they choked before inhaling. Maybe Mr. McCarty or Ms. Hale can give us some new answers."

"Then I'll let you get back to it. I'm going to check out the most recent crime scene. Call me when you're finished." With that, Mulder leaves the morgue, while Scully returns to her autopsy.

* * *

Mulder meets Chief Swan outside the Forks Motel.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Chief. This is where Mr. McCarty and Ms. Hale were found, yes?"

Mr. Swan greets Agent Mulder and accompanies him to room 15. "That's correct. They were found by the maid the morning after they arrived. We've interviewed several people around the town, asking for any information about the victims. We know that after they checked in, they went to a local diner around 8pm, where they stayed for about an hour. Around 10pm, they were seen at Vampyre, a local night club, having drinks. Nobody seems to be able to tell us when they left or if they left with anyone."

"The report states that they had been dead for about five hours before they were found at seven; so, that leaves about four hours that are unaccounted for," Mulder speculates. He laughs out loud. "I'd guess that these two decided to have some fun before heading back to their real lives."

The Chief chuckles and replies, "Maybe. Here's the room. No one's been in since we cordoned it off, so nothing should be disturbed."

Mulder nods in agreement. "Thanks. I'll take a look around."

The room is, in general, neat. There are two small suitcases set up next to the dresser and a computer sitting open on the desk. Clearly the murders were not the act of a thief.

There are two queen-sized beds, both unmade. Mulder comments on this by saying, "I don't think these two were in a relationship. Otherwise, why would they get a room with two beds?"

"True," Chief Swan answers. "But alcohol does make people do unexpected things. Plus, they were found together, naked, on the same bed."

Mulder goes toward the bed where the bodies had been found. He looks over the sheets, hoping to find anything that the crime scene team might have missed. There are no visible stains on the sheets—the victims may have used protection, though there is no condom in any of the trash cans. _Perhaps the murderer took it_, thinks Mulder. He then examines the pillows. Again he finds nothing. However, just as he is about to flip one of them over, he notices a long, red, curly hair sticking out of the pillow cover.

"What was the hair color of Ms. Hale?" Mulder asks Chief Swan.

"Blond."

"Well then, I think our murderer may be a curly, red-haired female," Mulder states assuredly.

* * *

"Heart: 220 grams; appears healthy." Scully removes Ms. Hale's heart from the scale. After several hours working in the morgue, she is exhausted. Very little new evidence has arisen. This victim had also died from asphyxiation. Additionally, there were traces of body glitter near the genital region, indicating that the murderer may have been wearing some. However, Scully was hoping that she would find something more substantial once she removed and examined the lungs.

"I am now removing the left lung from the chest cavity. Organ appears healthy and weighs…1.2 kilograms. I will now cut open the lung." Scully picks up the scalpel and cuts into the tissue.

"What's this?" Scully sees something abnormal in one of the bronchial tubes. Using the forceps, she picks up what looks to be a small piece of thread. Placing it onto a glass slide, she peers into the microscope.

"Oh!" Scully exclaims, shocked.

She quickly rips off her gloves and reaches into her pocket to pull out her cell phone.

Her partner answers after only a few rings. "Hey, Scully. I found some new evidence at the McCarty/Hale crime scene. Apparently, our killer is a female with long, curly, red hair."

"That is interesting, Mulder. I've also found some new evidence. I found traces of body glitter on Ms. Hale, possibly worn by the murderer."

"Well, the victims _were_ last seen at a local nightclub: Vampyre. That's probably where they met the killer," Mulder concludes.

"True. However, that's not my most interesting find. When I opened up one of the lungs of Ms. Hale, I found an abnormality. And you'll never guess what it is."

"Really? What was it?" Mulder asks, his interest piqued.

"A pubic hair."

* * *

Knowing that it would take several days for the results of any DNA analyses, the two agents decide to conduct interviews with locals about any new people around Forks. They start at the local diner, where many people in the town often eat.

"Oh, those poor kids," the portly woman working behind the counter commiserates over the recent deaths. "I'd known that Cheney boy since he was just this high." She holds her hand out to her hip.

"Well, we're here to find their killer," Agent Scully answers. "We just have a few questions for you, if you have a moment."

"Of course!" She nods, then yells behind her, "Betty, can ya take over for a few?" A voice in the back responds, "No problem!" She turns back to the agents and gestures them toward a booth.

Agent Mulder starts by asking, "We're interested in knowing if there have been any new people who have come into the diner recently."

"Oh, well, we occasionally see the random passerby. But I can't recall most of them."

Scully nods in understanding. "We don't expect you to remember everyone. But can you recall anyone who seemed suspicious? Or abnormal in some way?"

The waitress thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, I remember that big fellow. You know, the most recent…" She trails off uncomfortably before clearing her throat. "Can't really forget him. Such a nice, boisterous gentleman." She smiles as she reminisces.

"What about any new residents? Have there been any people that have recently moved to Forks?" Mulders asks.

Again, the waitress thinks for a moment before her eyes alight and she gasps. "Yes. A few months ago, a young woman started coming to the diner. I wouldn't have remembered her if she only came once, because she was so quiet and reserved. But she usually comes in once a week, so she must live nearby."

"And do you know her name?"

"I think she said it was Jane."

* * *

"A Jane Volturi recently rented an apartment on the outskirts of the town. She moved from Louisiana and apparently lives alone." Scully reads off the information they had been given by the police about any new residents named Jane.

Mulder pulls into the parking lot of the apartment complex listed as Jane Volturi's current address. "Let's see what she has to say." They both exit the vehicle and walk toward apartment number 13. They knock on the door. After a minute, the door opens and a young blond woman answers.

"Can I help you?"

Mulder holds up his badge and says, "I'm Agent Mulder, and this is my partner, Agent Scully. We'd just like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?"

"Of course." She waves the agents in and steps aside. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," replies Agent Scully as she and Mulder sit on the couch in the small living room.

"Well, how can I help you?" Ms. Volturi asks.

"We know that you're from Louisiana. What made you move to Forks?" Scully inquires.

"Um…" Jane nervously wrings her fingers before crossing her arms over her chest. As she does this, Mulder notices distinct scarring on her arms. "I found myself in a spot of trouble with a guy, see? And I knew it wasn't good. So, one night, when he was away, I snuck out and ran away. Forks seemed as good a place as any, you know? Either way, it's far from home."

"If you like to give us the name of the guy, we'd be happy to call the police down in Louisiana," Scully offers.

Jane's eyes open widely in fear. "Oh, no! I'd really rather not."

"Well you should at least talk to someone." Ms. Volturi nods in agreement, but says nothing. "We just have one more question. Where were you last Saturday?"

"Oh…well…I was here. I tried to go find a job, but I wasn't successful. So, I came home and watched some television."

"Can you give us one of the employers you spoke with so we can verify?" Scully asks.

"Well, sure. I went to Newton's Outfitters and the diner."

Agents Mulder and Scully both stand up and thank Ms. Volturi for her time. Once they're outside, Mulder turns to Scully and asks, "Did you notice the needle marks on her arms?"

"Yes. If it was drugs she was running from, it would certainly explain why she wouldn't want to talk," Scully concludes. "But Ms. Volturi is a blond, and we're looking for a redhead."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the DNA results." With that, they both get into their vehicle and drive back to their hotel.

* * *

"Mulder, I just received the results of the DNA tests on both hair samples." Scully squeezes past her partner and into his hotel room after he opens the door for her. "The results were inconclusive about the hair you found because it contained no follicle, so they were unable to extract any DNA."

"Damn. Either way, based on our interviews, we know that there are no female redheads currently living in Forks." Mulder sits down on his hotel bed in disappointment, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

However, Scully still has an excited look in her eye. After pausing a few seconds, she replies, "Well, even though we couldn't get anything from that sample, we did get something from the other. The pubic hair found in Ms. Hale's lung belonged to a male."

Mulder looks up in shock. "A male?"

"Yes. And he has a record. The hair belongs to a Mr. James Chase, who has a warrant out for his arrest in Biloxi, Mississippi. His rap sheet says that he's been accused of raping several young women."

"Were any of them killed?" Mulder looks up at Scully in question.

"No. But I think we should still contact the Biloxi Police to see if he had any people he liked to hang out with."

Mulder nods in acquiescence.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Chief Miller. Yes, I'll be sure to contact you if any further information comes up. Speak to you later." Mulder hangs up the phone in his hotel room.

"What did the Biloxi Police have to say about Mr. Chase?" Scully asks an hour later.

"Mr. Chase was known to frequent a bar in Biloxi where he was often seen with a women named Victoria Fox. Additionally, this woman had curly, red hair. Apparently, she had been a prostitute before meeting Mr. Chase. He got her hooked on methamphetamines a few years back, and they became inseparable ever since."

"Interesting." Scully mulls over this new information. "But he only started raping women about a year ago. That was after he'd already met Victoria."

"The police explained that as well. James would stake out young women at clubs. Once he'd found one he wanted, he would have Victoria go over and befriend them. She'd eventually offer to pay for a drink, which she would slip benzodiazepine, or Rohypnol, into. Once the girl had been drugged, Victoria would suggest that they go outside for a smoke or fresh air—it depended on the girl."

"And James would be waiting outside for them," Scully deduces.

Mulder nods and continues. "Yes. The girls could only remember that Victoria ran away, promising to get help. Of course, being drugged, they wouldn't realize that she never did."

After pacing a few steps, Scully sits down beside Mulder. "That still doesn't explain how the victims here in Forks died. Only the males here showed evidence of sexual activity."

At that moment, the phone begins to ring. Mulder picks it up and answers, "This is Agent Mulder."

Scully watches in interest as her partner speaks with the person on the other end. As soon as he hangs up, she asks, "Who was that?"

"That was Chief Swan. There's been another murder—another double homicide—and you're needed at the morgue immediately."

* * *

"Thanks for coming in so quickly, Mulder." Scully ushers her partner into the morgue. "Were you able to find anything at the crime scene?"

"We found another long red hair and evidence of body glitter on the sheets. Definitely seems like our killers are starting to get sloppy."

"I agree. I did some preliminary tests, and the victims were definitely drugged. Also, I know that up until now, we've been unable to figure out how they've been killing. But I found some new information that may be able to help us answer that."

Mulder follows Scully over to the table with the microscope. She points at the eyepiece and says, "Take a look."

Mulder looks skeptically at his partner, but obliges. "Looks like sperm." Mulder turns and looks up at Scully. "Does it belong to the victim?"

"I'm fairly certain it doesn't."

"It doesn't?" Mulder asks. "How do you know?"

"Because I found that sample in the trachea of Ms. Clearwater," Scully answers excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Mulder stares in disbelief at Scully. "Are you telling me that she died by drowning on someone's ejaculate?"

"Yes." Scully nods in solemn affirmation.

Mulder laughs in astonishment. "Well this case just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

"She died how?" Police Chief Charles Swan looks at the two FBI agents as if they are crazy.

"By chocking on ejaculate," Scully deadpans. "We're having the sample analyzed right now to see if it matches Mr. Chase's DNA."

Chief Swan blushes slightly and coughs. "Well…that certainly is interesting. Anyway, I called you both in because I've gathered some new information. Based upon the red hairs we've found at the last two crime scenes, we decided to re-interview some of the employees at Vampyre. One of the bartenders remembered seeing a woman with wild red hair coming in occasionally over the past month."

"What about Mr. Chase? Did she ever come in with him or someone else?" Mulder inquires.

"No, he only ever remembered seeing her alone. Honestly, he only remembered her because she had strange scarring on her arms."

Mulder gasps. "On her arms? Like needle marks?"

"Possibly. He guessed that she might have had a former addiction to heroin," Chief Swan provides.

"You think Victoria Fox might be Jane Volturi?" Scully clarifies.

"Who else do we know who has recently moved here _and_ has clear evidence of a drug addiction?"

"But why would she come here?"

"Maybe her story was at least partly true," Mulder muses. "Maybe she wanted to get away from James, even if the drugs were good. But the thrill of killing came with her."

Mulder begins to pace around the room in thought. Scully observes her partner calmly. "Yes, but James's DNA was found at at least one of the crime scenes."

Chief Swan nods in agreement. "That's true, Agent Mulder. And with his record, it seems more logical that they are working together."

"But the bartender never saw Ms. Fox with anyone!" Mulder exclaims passionately. "What if…what if he came after her? She ran off and he got pissed. It would have taken him some time to track her down, obviously. When he arrived, he got her hooked back on the drugs and they've been working together ever since!" Mulder looks at the other two in excitement.

"It seems possible," Scully agrees. "Maybe just raping wasn't enough. And when he came here, following Ms. Fox, he found that killing was more thrilling. If they started working in concert, it would certainly explain why the last two murders were double homicides. Together they could have more easily lured them in and killed them."

Chief Swan rubs his neck in uncertainty. "Even if he did kill, or helped kill, the last few victims, what about the others? We still don't know how they died."

Scully and Mulder look at each other pensively, trying to think through the evidence.

Just then, one of the police officers barges into the Chief's office. Chief Swan immediately stands and addresses the man. "What is it, Jones?"

Jones steps further into the room and answers, "I have some bad news, sir."

"Well, what is it?" The Chief asks irritably.

The officer swallows nervously before setting back his shoulders in determination. "Mr. Cullen just called in, reporting that his son, Edward, was missing. Apparently, he was out earlier this evening on a date, but hasn't returned. When Mr. Cullen couldn't contact him on his cell phone, he called us."

"Edward Cullen? He's dating my daughter." Agents Mulder and Scully watch as the blood begins to drain from Chief Swan's face.

"Yes, sir," the officer answers. "She also seems to be missing."

* * *

"Did you happen to see any of these individuals this evening?" Chief Swan presents some photos of the suspects, as well as of Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, to the bouncer at the Vampyre night club.

After a few seconds, the man points to the picture of Victoria Fox, saying, "I definitely remember seeing her. Can't forget hair like that. The others look familiar, but I can't say for certain. So many people come in, you know?"

The Chief nods quickly and replies, "Of course. Do you mind if we go inside and ask around?"

"Yeah, sure." And the man ushers him, along with Agents Mulder and Scully, inside.

The three approach the bar, flagging down one of the bartenders. The Chief asks the same question about the photos. Again, the bartender recognizes Ms. Fox. Additionally, they point to the photo of Mr. Cullen.

"I only remember him because he was talking about some big celebration. The red-haired woman, there…" They point to the photo of Ms. Fox again. "She offered to buy him a drink, and he agreed. Seemed like a nice guy."

"Do you remember when that was?" Chief Swan asks.

"It was a little after my break. Around 10:30, maybe? Sorry I can't remember more."

"No, thank you for your help." The three then turn to each other.

"Looks like Ms. Fox learned something from her work with Mr. Chase. Buying people drinks would give her the perfect opportunity to drug them," Mulder muses.

Scully adds, "And 10:30 was only a little over an hour ago. Assuming they waited at least thirty minutes for the drug to take effect, they can't have gotten far."

"The Forks Motel is about fifteen minutes from here. That's probably where they went," Chief Swan provides.

"Then let's go," Mulder states.

They all quickly rush out of the club, the Chief whispering, "I'm coming for you, Bells."

* * *

As the three officials pull into the motel parking lot, Chief Swan exclaims, "Look! There's Edward's car. They have to be here." He pulls in front of the entrance, and they all quickly exit the vehicle.

Running inside, Mulder holds up the pictures of the two suspects and the two victims to the receptionist, asking if they've seen them. They nod and reply, "Room 18."

Scully answers with a "Thanks" as they all run past toward the rooms. As they round a corner, Mulder points further down the hall, saying, "That's it." He then rams into the door, trying to break it open. After several tries, in which there can be heard screaming and scuffling inside, the door slams open and Mulder tumbles in.

"Hands up!" Chief Swan comes barreling into the room with his gun cocked and ready. The room is in disarray: clothes strewn across the floor and one of the bedside lamps broken next the bed. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are partially naked and lying unconscious across the king-sized bed. The suspects, however, have fled toward the bathroom in the back, attempting to escape.

Scully quickly rushes toward the bed, checking the two victims. She turns to Mulder and says, "They're alive." He nods before following Chief Swan into the bathroom. Inside, the Chief has already tackled James Chase, and is quickly pulling out his handcuffs.

"Are they alive?" he asks, winded. Mulder replies in the affirmative, and asks, "Victoria got away?"

"Escaped out the window before I could grab her. She can't have gotten far."

Mulder turns around and rushes out of the motel room toward the nearest exit. He sees a flash of red entering the woods as he rounds the back of the motel.

"Victoria, stop!" Mulder yells as he follows her into the forest. She quickly darts around trees, trying to hide from her pursuer. Mulder hears a noise from his left and shoots off a round in that direction.

Victoria's laughter reverberates around the dark forest. "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

Mulder quickly turns in the direction of the voice, his gun raised. "There's no point in hiding, Victoria. You're finished," Mulder replies.

"No, you're finished," Victoria threatens from behind him, where she has snuck up. Mulder turns to face her and sees a gun raised toward him. "Drop it," she whispers, motioning toward the ground with her head.

Mulder obeys, kneeling and dropping his gun, before standing with his arms raised.

"This is foolish, Victoria. We'll follow you wherever you go."

Victoria snarls. "You wouldn't have found me here if it hadn't have been for stupid James. Fucker never could clean his shit."

"You certainly have a precedent for being elusive," Mulder attempts to mollify. "It's possible that we may never have solved these murders if Mr. Chase hadn't joined your spree."

"Damn straight," Victoria responds snidely. "I finally got free of the fucker, and he just _had_ to follow me and ruin everything."

"Then why did you keep him around?" Mulder inquires.

Victoria sighs and says, "All your questions are just wasting time. I'm still gonna kill you."

As she says this, Mulder sees Scully quietly sneaking up behind. He subtly shakes his head, silently requesting that she not approach too soon and stay back. He then looks back toward Victoria. "If you're going to kill me, you might as well give me some answers first."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Fine, it's your funeral."

"How did you do it?" Mulder gets straight to the point.

Victoria laughs and smirks. "Let's just say that I get…_excited_ when I have control."

Mulder narrows his eyes in confusion and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! You're a guy; use your head!" Victoria says angrily while waving the gun down toward Mulder's genital region, indicating which head she means.

Mulder's eyes widen. He stutters out, "Y-you can't possibly mean…"

"That's right. I don't just get wet, I get _drenched_."

"So you drowned them with ejaculate?" Mulder clarifies.

Victoria shrugs and smiles widely. "Who would ever guess that you could kill someone like that? But I'll tell you, it sure is neat and easy." Her face then falls. "However, your death won't be. But I can't have you coming after me." With that, she lifts her left arm so that she is holding the gun toward Mulder with both hands. "Goodbye," she whispers.

BAM! The sound of a gun firing ricochets around the forest. Victoria looks down in surprise to see red spreading across her shirt before collapsing to the ground. Scully stands behind her, gun raised and smoking.

"Goodbye to you," she says determinedly.

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you both." Charles Swan shakes the hands of Agents Mulder and Scully outside his house. He then steps back and puts his arm around his daughter, Isabella.

She smiles with tears in her eyes and says, "Thank you. You both saved my life."

"You're welcome, but it's our job," Agent Scully replies.

"Either way, you're both welcome here any time," Chief Swan invites.

Agent Mulder nods. "Thank you." Then both he and Scully turn and walk toward their car.

Once they are driving away, Scully turns to Mulder and asks, "So, Mulder, was this case all you expected it would be?"

"It certainly was unexpected," he agrees.

"Well, I guess you could say that Ms. Fox lived up to her name," Scully jokes. They both laugh.

"She definitely sucked the life out of good sex," Mulder jokes back.

Scully shakes her head and smiles. "Oh, Mulder. Let's go home."


End file.
